This planning grant will enable the University of Hawaii Schools of Medicine, and Nursing & Dental Hygiene to develop a formal training program in clinical research in order to provide the knowledge, expertise and mentoring of promising investigators committed to developing careers in clinical research. A Master in Clinical Research is a necessary stimulus for the development of a program dedicated to fostering future generations of clinical investigators. Primary Objectives: Formalize the plan, including curriculum, student selection process and other administrative matters necessary to provide for a Master in Clinical Research at the University of Hawai'i for M.D.'s and fellows, doctoral and post-doctoral Ph.D. candidates, and junior faculty in both Schools of Medicine and Nursing. Secondary Objectives: To develop a plan to consolidate into one organizational structure, the resources necessary to develop for the University of Hawai'i at Manoa, a Master in Clinical Research (UHMCR), whose components are presently scattered throughout the numerous departments of the Schools of Medicine, Public Health, and Nursing, as well as other departments of the University and to capitalize on the collaborative potential of the University of California at San Francisco (UCSF) in formalizing the UHMCR. The UCSF program, a recent recipient of a NIH K30 award, has been nationally recognized as a leading program in clinical research training. The Specific Aims of the planning grant is to formulate a new teaching curriculum in clinical research leading to a Master in Clinical Research (MCR). This curriculum will be modeled after the University of California at San Francisco's Master program. The planning grant will also develop an administrative structure based at the Clinical Research Center to: identify and/or recruit for appropriate faculty at the University of Hawaii Schools of Medicine, and Nursing & Dental Hygiene; identify prospective program participants and develop the mechanism for recruitment, selection and funding; identify investigators with expertise in clinical research to serve as the mentors for the program; develop a feasible implementation plan that takes into consideration the logistical and scheduling challenges of clinical faculty who are dispersed throughout the community hospitals and distanced from the main University of Hawai'i campus; establish collaboration with Department of Epidemiology and Biostatistics at the University of California at San Francisco and Dr. Stephen Hulley.